Wiggledance!/Gallery
Gallery GirlPaintingWigglesLogo.jpg|Girl painting Wiggles logo TheWigglesLogo.jpg|Wiggles logo Wiggledance!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card GregandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles Greg,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the audience GreginWiggledance!.jpg|Greg GregandJeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Greg and Jeff Jeff,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the audience Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Audience.jpg|The Audience TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and audience practice singing Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1996Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony and Murray Greg,JeffandtheAudience.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the audience GregandMurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Greg and Murray GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony and the audience MurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray and Jeff Anthony,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Murray, Anthony and the audience TheAwakeWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and audience Greg,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Greg, Murray and the audience TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Gregrockabyeyourbear.jpg|Greg doing the sleep motion in Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Gregthinking.jpg|Greg trying to figure out who's snoring TheOtherWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffSleepinginWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and audience JeffasBird.jpg|Jeff as bird JeffWakingUpinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff waking up Murray,JeffandtheAudience.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the audience MurrayFlappingArms.jpg|Murray flapping his arms MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Murray and the audience JeffandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff and the audience JeffandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff flapping his arms and Anthony GregandtheAudience.jpg|Greg and the audience TheWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggles and the audience JeffSleepinginWiggledance!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffWakingUpinWiggledance!2.jpg|Jeff waking up again AnthonyTweeting.jpg|Anthony tweeting JeffTweeting.jpg|Jeff tweeting TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the audience CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles teach Jeff how to point our fingers and do the twist CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-LivePrologue2.jpg|and stand on one foot and shake your hands. CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-LivePrologue3.jpg|''"Let's all point our fingers and we'll do the twist together."'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" Cha-Cha-Cha!.jpg|'"Cha-cha-cha!" RunAroundLikeDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about Dorothy the Dinosaur RunAroundLikeDorothy-Prologue2.jpg|Murray showing a dancing example RunAroundLikeDorothy-Prologue3.jpg|Murray and Greg TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles RunAroundLikeDorothy.jpg|"Run Around Like Dorothy" DorothytheDinosaur-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" DorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" MurrayandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWiggles,DorothyandPaulPaddick.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Dogcatcher Paul Paddick GregandPaulPaddick.jpg|Greg and Paul Paddick DogCatcherFallingDown.jpg|Dogcatcher Paul Paddick falling down PaulPaddickasDogCatcher.jpg|Dogcatcher Paul Paddick JeffandPaulPaddick.jpg|Jeff and Paul Paddick Murray,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Officer Beaples TheUnforgottenWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaples.jpg|Officer Beaples MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Murray and Officer Beaples GregandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg and Officer Beaples Zookeeper.jpg|Zookeeper Donna AnthonyandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Anthony and Donna GregandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Greg and Donna DorothyandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Dorothy and Donna Dorothy,OfficerBeaplesandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Officer Beaples and Zookeeper Donna grabbing Dorothy DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples Dorothy,GregandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaples2.jpg|Officer Beaples and Anthony AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineGuitarinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine guitar Dorothy,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Officer Beaples DorothyGiggling.jpg|Dorothy giggling DorothyandGreginWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyWaving.jpg|Dorothy waving DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance)-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony asking Dorothy to do another dance Dorothy,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and the audience Dorothy,GregandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and the audience Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance)-Live.jpg|"Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?" AnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy and the audience DorothyandAnthonyDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony dancing DorothyDancing.jpg|Dorothy dancing Jeff,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and the audience Murray,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and the audience Dorothyandgreg.jpg|Dorothy and Greg dancing Anthonyjumping.jpg|Anthony Jumping Gregcloseup.jpg|Greg close-up EpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitarinWiggledance!.jpg|Epiphone Casino electric guitar MurrayPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitarinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino electric guitar Murraycloseup.jpg|Murray close-up Dorothy'sSplit.jpg|Dorothy's revealed split Dorothy'sSplit2.jpg|Anthony and Greg try to lift Dorothy up. HelpMe!.jpg|''"Help me!""' Dorothy'sSplit3.jpg|So Murray and Jeff come along to help. Dorothy'sSplit4.jpg|''"She's heavy, Anthony!"'' Dorothy'sSplit5.jpg|''"Why don't we try taking a deep breath together?"'' Dorothy'sSplit6.jpg|''"Free at last!"'' Anthony'sThumbsUp.jpg|Anthony giving a thumbs up File:Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance)-LiveEpilogue.jpg|''"Dorothy, will you come back later to have another dance with us?"'' File:Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance)-LiveEpilogue2.jpg|''"I love to come back and have another dance."'' File:YouBeauty!.jpg|''"You beauty!"'' File:Vini,Vini-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Vini, Vini" File:GregandMurrayClapping.jpg|Greg and Murray clapping File:Vini,Vini.jpg|"Vini, Vini" File:TheOtherWigglesClapping.jpg|The Other Wiggles clapping File:AnthonyinViniVini.jpg|Anthony clapping File:GregandtheAudienceClapping.jpg|Greg and the audience clapping File:JeffandAnthonyClapping.jpg|Jeff and Anthony clapping File:ViniVini-1996Live.png|The Wiggles clapping File:JeffinViniVini.jpg|Jeff and the audience clapping File:MurrayinViniVini.jpg|Murray clapping File:GreginViniVini.jpg|Greg clapping ViniVini-Epilogue.jpg|''"Well done, everyone. Give yourselves a big clap."'' MurrayYawning.jpg|Murray yawning (Can you guess why?) WagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags arriving on stage (That's why.) WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Wags and the audience Wags,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Wags, Anthony and the audience Greg,WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Greg, Wags and the audience MurrayandWags.jpg|Murray and Wags WagstheDog-1996LivePrologue.jpg|''"Murray, was the dog about that tall?"'' Jeff,WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Wags and the audience WagstheDog-1996LivePrologue2.jpg|''"Hey Murray, did it look anything like a dog that is behind you?"'' Wags,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Wags, Murray and the audience TheWigglesandWagsinWiggledance!.jpg|''"Hey everyone, it's Wags the Dog."'' Woof,Wags!.jpg|''"Woof, Wags!"'' WagstheDog-1996Live.jpg|"Wags the Dog" WagsWaving.jpg|Wags waving GregandWagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Greg and Wags MickeyMouseShirt.jpg|Male kid in Mickey Mouse shirt WagsandTheWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles AnthonyandWags2.jpg|Anthony and Wags GregandWagsDancing.jpg|Greg and Wags dancing WagsandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsClapping.jpg|Wags clapping WagstheDog-LiveEpilogue.jpg|''"Wags, that was great dancing, my friend. That really was."'' JeffandWagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags leaving the stage and Jeff waving JeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff playing "Captain Feathersword" on keyboard CaptainFeathersword(Instrumental).jpg|Anthony dancing to "Captain Feathersword" TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword FeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordSwingingFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword swinging feathersword FeatherswordFallingDown2.jpg|Feathersword falling down again Jeff,AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Captain,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Captain, Anthony and the audience AnthonyholdingFeatherswordandHat.jpg|Anthony holding Feathersword and hat AnthonyandPirateHat.jpg|Anthony and pirate hat AnthonyholdingFeathersword.jpg|"Here's your favorite feathersword." CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat-Wiggledance!Version.jpg|Captain falling down with sword and hat CaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Captain without hat Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Captain Feathersword and the audience Feathersword.JPG|Anthony holding Captain Feathersword's sword AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the audience QuackQuack-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword Quack,Quack,Quack!.jpg|''"Quack, quack, quack!"'' Cock-a-Doodle-Doo!.jpg|''"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"'' QuackQuack-Prologue2.jpg|Greg giving out ducks and roosters hats MurrayWearingaRoosterHatinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray wearing a rooster hat AnthonyandMurrayWearingRoosterHats.jpg|Anthony and Murray wearing rooster hats MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyWearingRoosterHat.jpg|Anthony wearing rooster hat RedTakamineGuitarinWiggledance!.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar QuackQuack.jpg|"Quack, Quack" GregSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing GregWearingDuckHat.jpg|Greg wearing duck hat Greg,JeffandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Captain Feathersword GregandJeffWearingDuckHats.jpg|Greg and Jeff wearing duck hats JeffWearingDuckHat.jpg|Jeff wearing duck hat JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffSleepinginWiggledance!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping again BigRedCarT-Shirt.JPG|Christopher in "Big Red Car" T-shirt WakeUpJeff!-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping with his head up WakeUpJeff!-LivePrologue2.jpg|Anthony telling the kids to stand up WakeUpJeff!-1996Live.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Murray,DorothyandWags.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags and Captain Murray,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray, Wags and Captain File:TheWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:HenryandJeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Henry and Jeff Murray,Jeff,DorothyandWags.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy and Wags Jeff,DorothyandWags.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Wags Murray,Jeff,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Wags and Captain Paul,DominicandClareField.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Clare Field MurrayPlayingRedTakamineGuitarinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine guitar WagsandMurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags and Murray TheAwakeWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheOtherWiggles,WagsandCaptain.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Wags and Captain WakeUpJeff!-1996Live2.jpg|Jeff waking up WakeUpJeff!-1996Live3.jpg|''"He's asleep again!"'' JeffandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy Jeff,Anthony,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Dorothy and Henry JeffWakingUpinWiggledance!3.jpg|Jeff waking up TheOtherWigglesandtheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Land Wiggle Friends TheOtherWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy WakeUpJeff!-LiveEpilogue.jpg|Murray thanking the audience CaptainFeatherswordJugglingBalls.jpg|Captain Feathersword juggling balls. GregandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword GregandCaptain2.jpg|Greg telling Captain Feathersword not to juggle GregandCaptain3.jpg|''"He's juggling?"'' GregandCaptain4.jpg|''"No more juggling."'' CaptainFeatherswordDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing GregandCaptain5.jpg|''"No more dancing."'' GregandCaptain6.jpg|Captain Feathersword leaving CaptainFeatherswordRidingonUnicycle.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on unicycle. GregandCaptain7.jpg|''"I meant no dancing or juggling."'' CaptainFeathersword'sPerspectiveShot.jpg|The camera shot of Captain Feathersword's perspective. CaptainFeatherswordHittingBackdrop.jpg|Captain Feathersword hitting backdrop CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledance!2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his unicycle falling down Greg,AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Captain Unicycle.jpg|Unicycle AnthonyandUnicycle.jpg|Anthony holding unicycle NyaNyaNya-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nya, Nya, Nya" JessicaHalloranandEmmaRyan.jpg|Jessica Halloran and Emma Ryan JessicaHalloraninWiggledance!.jpg|Jessica Halloran SianandEmmaRyan.jpg|Sian and Emma Ryan SianRyaninWiggledance!.jpg|Sian Ryan CaptainFeatherswordandtheIrishDancers.jpg|Captain and the Irish Dancers CassandraHalloranandSianRyan.jpg|Cassie Halloran and Sian Ryan EmmaRyaninWiggledance!.jpg|Emma Ryan WagsandEmmaRyan.jpg|Wags and Emma Ryan TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheOtherWigglesandtheWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggle Friends TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Wiggle Friends JeffandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Mascots NyaNyaNya.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" CassandraHalloranandEmmaRyan.jpg|Cassie and Emma TheWigglyGroupandtheIrishDancers.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Irish Dancers CaptainandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheOtherWigglesandtheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends CassandraHalloraninWiggledance!.jpg|Cassandra Greg,AnthonyandDr.Murray.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Dr. Murray GregandDr.Murray.jpg|Greg and Dr. Murray Dr.MurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Dr. Murray FiveLittleJoeys-LivePrologue.jpg|Dr. Murray talking about joeys jumping on bed AnthonyandDr.Murray.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Murray FiveLittleJoeys-1996Live.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" Jeff,AnthonyandDr.Murray.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Dr. Murray Dr.MurrayandJeff.jpg|Dr. Murray and Jeff FiveLittleJoeys-1996Live2.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Drmurraylive.jpg|Dr. Murray FiveLittleJoeys-1996Live3.jpg|Anthony pointing to Dr. Murray jumping Dr.MurrayFallingDowninWiggledance!.jpg|Dr. Murray falling down Anthony,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony, Henry and the audience BabyBeluga-Prologue.jpg|Henry, Greg and Captain Feathersword Captain,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Captain, Henry and the audience HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Henry talking about Baby Beluga GregandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Greg and Henry Greg,Anthony,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Greg, Anthony, Captain and Henry GregHoldingWhaleTail.jpg|Greg holding whale tail Greg,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Greg, Henry and the audience HenryandAnthony.jpg|Henry and Anthony ALittleWhale.jpg|'"It would take little whale." TheWiggles,CaptainandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Henry BabyBeluga.jpg|"Baby Beluga" HenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Henry the Octopus GregSingingBabyBeluga.jpg|Greg singing Greg'sWhaleTail.jpg|Greg's whale tail AnthonyandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryDancing.jpg|Henry dancing Murray,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Murray, Captain Feathersword and Henry CaptainandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Henry Captain,GregandtheAudience.jpg|Captain, Greg and the audience Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry-Prologue.jpg|''"I got a special new dance for everyone to do now."'' Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry-Prologue2.jpg|Anthony introducing "Let's Have a Dance with Henry" TheWigglesandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry.jpg|"Let's Have a Dance With Henry" JeffDancing.jpg|Jeff dancing AnthonyasReindeer.jpg|Anthony as a reindeer Breebop!.jpg|''"Breebop!"'' Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry-WigglesCongaLine.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry conga-lining. TheWiggles,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the audience Yoop.jpg|''"Yoop."'' GregandAnthonyLiftingHenryUp.jpg|Greg and Anthony lifting Henry up HenryBowing.jpg|Henry bowing RompBompAStomp-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the Wiggles' Colored Dancers DorothyandtheWiggles'ColoredDancers.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles' Colored Dancers DorothyandSianRyan.jpg|Dorothy and Sian DorothyandCassandraHalloraninWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Cassie RompBompAStomp-Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" DorothyandJessicaHalloraninWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Jessie DorothyandEmmaRyan.jpg|Dorothy and Emma HotPotato-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-1996Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" GregSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing GetReadyToWiggle-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Get Ready to Wiggle" GetReadytoWiggle-1996Live.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" Jeff'sKeyboardinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff's keyboard JeffPlayingKeyboardinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard HenryandWagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Henry and Wags Murray,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Murray, Henry and the audience Henry,WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Henry, Wags and the audience TheWigglyMascotsandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and the audience WagsDancing.jpg|Wags dancing DorothyandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry EmmaWatkinsinWiggledance!.jpg|Emma Watkins and her sister CaptainFeatherswordRidingonUnicyle2.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on unicycle Dorothy,WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the audience Dorothy,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and the audience CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledance!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheWigglyGroupandtheColoredDancers.jpg|''"What great wigglers! Give yourselves a big clap, everyone."'' Greg'sThumbsUp.jpg|Greg giving a thumbs up Wiggledance!-Epilogue.jpg|Murray closing out the show Jeff,Anthony,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Wags and Captain MurrayandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray and Henry Anthony,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Henry AnthonyandtheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Land Wiggle Friends AnthonyandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggle Friends AnthonyandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Early Wiggle Friends AnthonyandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Male Wiggle Friends MurrayandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Friends MurrayandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Murray and the Early Wiggly Friends Goodbyes.jpg|Everybody saying goodbye TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the audience Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|Murray, Captain Feathersword and the audience CaptainFeatherswordSayingGoodbye.jpg|Captain Feathersword saying goodbye while dancing CaptainFeatherswordConfused.jpg|''"Where did everybody go?"'' NyaNyaNya(Reprise)-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nya, Nya, Nya" again CassandraandJessicaHalloraninWiggledance!.jpg|Cassie and Jessie CaptainFeatherswordandtheWiggles'ColoredDancers.jpg|Captain and the Colored Dancers TheWiggles'ColoredDancers.jpg|The Wiggles' colored dancers TheWiggles'ColoredDancersinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles' colored dancers in end credits Wiggledance!-RecordingInformation.jpg|Recording information CaptainandDorothyinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in end credits CaptainandHenryinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Henry in end credits TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in end credits HenryandWagsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Henry and Wags in end credits Wiggledance!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits DorothyandWagsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in end credits WagsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Wags in end credits TheWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in end credits TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in end credits Wiggledance!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in end credits AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in end credits NyaNyaNya(Reprise).jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" (Reprise) AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots Jeff,Anthony,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Captain and Dorothy Anthony,CaptainandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Dorothy DorothyinNyaNyaNya(Reprise).jpg|Dorothy dancing TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends Anthony,Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Captain and Dorothy Captain,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and the audience Wiggledance!-EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles' Credits Wiggledance!-CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits DonnaHalloranSchoolofDance.jpg|Donna Halloran School of Dance information Wiggledance!-EndCredits2.jpg|End Credits Wiggledance!-EndCredits3.jpg|End Credits #2 Wiggledance!-EndCredits4.jpg|End Credits #3 Wiggledance!-EndCredits5.jpg|End Credits #4 Wiggledance!-EndCredits6.jpg|End Credits #5 TheWiggles'Website.jpg|The Wiggles' website in end credits TheWiggles'MailingList.jpg|Information on The Wiggles' mailing list Alternative and Bonus Clips Wiggledance!1998EndCredits.jpg|1998 end credits where "Vini Vini" and Phillip Wilcher's name are nowhere to be seen EmmaIntroducingWiggledance!in2013.png|Emma introducing "Wiggledance!" in 2013 bonus prologue Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries